The Teddy Bear
by jessbrooks83
Summary: Neville just found out that he is pregnant, and doesn't know how to tell Harry in till he spotted the perfect teddy bear. MPREG MILD SLASH AND FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Teddy bear

Neville Longbottom-Potter paced in his living room nervously. Any minute now, his husband, Harry Potter, would be home to go out to dinner with their good friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Neville was nervous because just that morning he found out that he was pregnant. As he peeked at the magical ultrasound picture he was given earlier, he couldn't figure out a way to tell Harry about their first child. Just then, Harry apparated in from is job at the Ministry, where he worked as an Auror.

"_Hello, love. Are you feeling better?" Harry asked_ with a hint of concern in his voice.

"_I'm feeling much better," Neville answered_ as he gave Harry a passionate kiss.

"_That's good."_

"_How was work?"_

"_Fine. Nothing unusual happened. How was your day?" Harry asked_ while he walked to their bedroom to change into some muggle clothes.

"_My day was good. I planted in the garden, cleaned the house, went to the healer, and I did some laundry."_

"_Wait. You did what?" _

"_Planted some flowers."_

"_No, sweetie. After that."_

"_Cleaned the house. Come on, Har. That can't be that big of a shock. I clean everyday."_

"_No, after you cleaned."_

"_I did laundry."_

"_Neville, stop playing games. Why did you go to the healer?" Harry asked_ with concern in his eyes.

"_Love, I went because I have been sick in the mornings," Neville said gently._

"_Well, what did they say?" Harry demanded. _

"_That I have a stomach bug. I'll be fine...eventually," Neville answered_ with a little smirk.

"_What do you mean by eventually?" Harry asked confused._

Before Neville could answer, Hermione and Ginny flooed in.

"_Harry, Neville. We're here," Ginny called._

"_Coming," Neville answered_ as he started to head out of the bedroom toward the living room. Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could any farther, wanting answers.

"_Wait a minute, Nev. What do you mean by eventually?" Harry demanded_ with worry and concern in his voice.

"_Baby, we will talk later. Our guests are here," Neville said._

"_Ok, but then you will tell me everything, right?"_

"_Right. Now don't worry," Neville answered_ as he lead Harry into the living room, where they found Hermione and Ginny snogging on the couch.

"_Boy, we can't leave you two alone can we?" Neville joked as he and Harry walked into the room._

"_Hmm, I remember a time when you two couldn't keep your hands off each other," Hermione said_ with a smirk on her face.

"_Yeah. Now we hardly ever see you two snog," Ginny laughed_ as she started kissing Hermione again.

"_We can out snog you two any day," Harry challenged._

"_You're on," Ginny replied._

"_As much as a snogging contest sounds, we do have dinner reservations," Neville said_ as he glanced over and saw a diamond engagement ring on Hermione's left hand. Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered what he saw in his husband's ear.

Harry looked over, saw the ring, and smiled. _"Excuse me, Hermione, but what is that on your left ring finger?" Harry asked._

Hermione blushed and Ginny wrapped her arm around her fiancée. _"Well, Ginny proposed last night, and I said yes, obliviously," Hermione said joyfully_ and Ginny leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"_Congratulations," Neville and Harry said_ together, who were extremely happy for their friends.

"_How about we cancel our dinner reservations and order some Chinese food? It would be more fun that way," Harry suggested._

"_That does sound better. Do you two agree?" Hermione asked_ Ginny and Neville.

"_That sounds good," Neville said._

"_Fine with me," Ginny agreed._

Harry canceled the dinner reservations and ordered the Chinese food. To pass the time, the couples talked and started to plan Hermione, and Ginny's upcoming wedding. Soon it was time to get the food and since the restaurant was in walking distance, Neville and Ginny decided to take a walk to get it. When they got close to the restaurant, Neville spotted a cute bear in the window of a card shop.

"_Gin, here is some money for the food, I saw something I have to get Harry in that card shop. I'll meet you right here, ok?" Neville asked excitedly._

"_Ok," Ginny said_ as she gave Neville a weird look and headed into the Chinese restaurant.

Neville hurried into the card shop and asked the sales clerk for the teddy bear in the window.

"_Would you like it gift wrapped, sir?" The clerk asked._

"_Yes, please, and can you put this in with it?" Neville replied_ as he handed her the ultrasound.

"_Yes. Would you like to write out a card?"_

"_Yes," Neville said_ as the clerk handed him a blank card.

Neville took the card and with a gentle smile, he wrote:

_**Dear Daddy,**_

_**I cannot wait to meet you in eight months.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Baby Potter**_

Neville handed the card back to the clerk and she finished wrapping up the bear. When she finished, she handed the package to Neville. After he paid for the bear he went outside, and found Ginny waiting for him.

"What did you get, Nev?" Ginny asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Neville answered.

"Ok," Ginny replied giving Neville another weird look.

Neville just smiled at Ginny.

"_Is it a bear?"_

"_How did you guess?"_

"_Well, you always give each other bears."_

"_That's true. He gave me a bear on our first date, when he asked me to marry him, and on the day of our wedding. I only gave him one, though…last month on our one year anniversary," Neville said smiling._

"_Then why did you buy him another bear?" Ginny asked curiously._

"_You will find out soon," Neville answered_ with a strange grin. By the time they reached Harry and Neville's house, Ginny was busting with curiousity.

"_Harry, can I talk to you in our bedroom, please?" Neville asked._

"_Ok, love. Gin, Hermy, you can set up the food in the kitchen. We'll be right out," Harry said_ as he had his eyes on his husband.

Ginny and Hermione nodded, and took the food into the kitchen as Harry followed Neville into their room.

Neville looked at Harry and smiled, handing his husband the gift. _"Here."_

"_What is it?" Harry asked_ as he read they card. _"Daddy, huh? Is that a new name for me, love?" _

"_Yes, but it won't be me calling you daddy."_

"_Who then?" Harry questioned._

"_Finish opening your gift."_

Harry finished opening his gift and saw the teddy bear holding the ultrasound picture. Harry looked up at Neville, who had is hand on his flat tummy. Harry ran over to him and gave him a big kiss as his face lit up with realization.

"_We're going to have a baby?"_ and with the smile that Neville gave him, Harry Potter promptly fell to the floor, leaving a giggling husband in his blackness and two girls banging on their bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months Later

The last eight months had been hectic for the Longbottom-Potters. After Harry woke up and realized Neville was pregnant , he was ecstatic and when they told Ginny and Hermione, the girls cried tears of joy and demanded that they be the godparents. Since then they had been preparing for the birth of their baby, helping plan Hermione and Ginny's wedding, and moving into their new house which was much bigger then their other one. Before they knew it, was the day of the wedding.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why did I agree to be Ginny's best man err maid of honor?"

"Because she is one of your best friends, honey," Harry said softly as he walked behind Neville and wrapped his arms around him and was reward with a kick. He happily started to rub his husband's bump.

"But, I look like a whale and feel like I am about to pop." Neville complained.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful. Do you think the baby is going to be a girl or boy?"

Neville just gave his husband a look.

"You were the one who didn't want to find out. Now everyday I hear do you think it's going to be a boy or girl. Why don't you just cast the damn spell for Merlin's sake?" Neville said in an aggravated way.

"No, I don't want to know, I guess I can wait a few more days, but have you thought of any more names dear?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I have decided Augusta Pomona would be an excellent name for a little girl after Gran and my favorite teacher at Hogwarts Professor Sprout. For a boy I have decided on Algie Neville would be a most excellent name. What do you think dear?" Neville asked his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh those are nice names, love, I would love to have a little Auggie or Al running around. But what happened to Alice Ginevra or James Sirius?" Harry asked trying to hide his dislike for the new names.

"I am glad you like them, now let's get going. It's time to go to The Burrow.

"Ok love, let's go," Harry said as he took Neville's hand and headed toward the living room's fireplace. When they got to the fire place they stepped in and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his husband's middle. Soon they arrived at The Burrow and found utter chaos. "Mum, what can I do to help?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear. Please go upstairs and keep Hermione company. Meanwhile, Neville can keep Ginny occupied until I get up there. Ok, boys?" Molly requested.

"Ok, Mum," Harry said as he took Neville's hand and guided him to the stairs, when they got to the foot of the stairs Neville stopped walking.

"Ouch!" Neville exclaimed, while rubbing his belly.

"Nev, sweetie, what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, Har, the little bugger just kicked me really hard," Neville said.

"Ok, sweetie. Well here is Ginny's room maybe the baby will stop moving so much if you sit." Harry said leading Neville into the room where Ginny was getting ready. Neville sat down in the nearest chair and started to rub his belly. After making sure his husband was comfortable Harry left the room and went to find Hermione.

Ginny looked up at Neville and smiled.

"Hi, Nev, how are you feeling?"

"Fat and sore the baby is kicking really hard."

"Do you think you're in labor?"

"No, I'm sure the baby just wants some attention." Neville said

Fifteen minutes went by and Neville had another pain.

"Ouch! Hey in there, stop moving so much. You are hurting your daddy," Neville whispered while rubbing his belly.

"Nev, are you sure you're ok?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah, Gin. Don't worry I won't go into labor at your wedding," Neville joked.

"We wouldn't mind Nev, it only means our Godchild is coming," Ginny said as she walked over to Neville and gave him a hug.

Neville smiled at his friend, then winced from another pain.

"I'm going to get Harry," Ginny said with concern in her voice.

"No, Gin, please don't. These things take hours. Please I don't want to miss your wedding." Neville begged.

"Erm ok, but Ron can stand up there with me maybe you should sit during the ceremony," Ginny suggested.

"No, you asked me I am going to do it. I am fine," Neville insisted while giving Ginny a pleading look.

"Ok," Ginny said unsure of what to do.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Ginny, dear are you ready?" Molly asked lovingly.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny answered.

"Ready, Neville?" Molly asked.

Neville just nodded his head, as he had another contraction.

Molly led them out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. They all went into the back yard to take their places. Harry was already near the altar and he watched as his husband stopped walking and started to breathe more slowly. After a minute Neville seemed fine to Harry. Soon everyone was in their places and the ceremony started with Professor Dumbledore officiating.

"Welcome guests to the wedding of Hermione Jane Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said smiling at two of his former students. Hermione and Ginny looked around at all of their guests and smiled.

"Let's, get started shall we?" Harry James Potter do you agree that Hermione Jane Granger is here in sound mind and of her own free will?"

"I do," Harry answered proudly, smiling at his best friend.

Dumbledore nodded and continued, "Neville Longbottom-Potter do you agree that Ginevra Molly Weasley is here in sound mind and of her own free will?"

Neville inhaled quickly as another sharp contraction pierced through his body.

"Mr. Longbottom-Potter?"

"Sorry, Yes I do," Neville answered rubbing his belly. Neville didn't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony because he kept having contraction after contraction. He looked up when he heard Professor Dumbledore say "I am proud to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Granger- Weasley," Everyone started to applaud and Harry came over to walk him back down the isle after the happy couple.

"We have to go NOW Harry," Neville said as he gripped Harry's hand as he had another contraction.

"Why? We still have to go to the reception, sweetie," Harry said, confused about why his husband wanted to leave.

"No, it's time for us to meet someone, dear," Neville said as he tried to get Harry to leave.

"Who?" Harry asked looking very confused.

"OUR SON OR DAUGHTER! NOW WILL YOU TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL?" Neville screamed at Harry.

"Our son or daughter? Oh... Oh Merlin you're in labor. Ok stay calm sweetie and we will get you to the hospital soon," Harry said frantically as he ran into the house. He was in the fireplace when he realized he forgot Neville.

Neville was standing where Harry left wondering how long it would take his husband to remember him. Neville had a small smile on his face as he watched his husband jog across the yard.

"Forget something, Harry?" Neville asked sarcastically doubling over in pain from the contraction he was having.

"Sorry love, I'm just nervous," Harry answered with a nervous giggle. He took Neville's hand and led him in to the house. Just before they got into the fireplace Neville's water broke. Neville let out a moan of pain. Harry became frantic.

"What do you want me to do love?"

"Get...me...to...the...fucking...hospital...NOW!" Neville spit through a contraction.

Realizing that Neville was on edge, Harry put his arm around his husband, leading him into the Burrow, and then the fireplace. Wrapping his other arm around the man protectively, he called out "St. Mungo's Birthing ward." Upon arrival at the hospital, Harry was guiding Neville to a seat when his hand was crushed in a vise-like grip as another contraction overwhelmed his husband.

"Ouch, Nev, that hurts!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't have any idea what pain is... YET!" Neville snarled at Harry.

Harry helped his husband sit down in a chair while he went to get help.

At the medi-witch's station, Harry was greeted by a pleasant young woman. "Hello, how can I help you, sir?"

"My husband is in labor,"

The medi-witch immediately called for some orderlies to help Neville into a wheelchair. As they started to take Neville to a delivery room, Harry tried to follow but was halted by the medi-witch.

"Sir, I need you to fill out this paper work."

"But, I want to be with my husband," Harry answered glancing longingly down the hallway where Neville had disappeared.

"You can be with him in a moment sir, but first I need you to fill out the forms," the medi-witch said more sternly. Sighing, he filled out the paperwork as fast as he could.

"Here," Harry said anxiously, handing the woman the stack of papers.

"Ok, thank you. Someone will be right out to escort you to your husband's room," the medi-witch told him softly.

Harry sat down with a deep sigh, and put his head in his hands. He desperately wanted to be with his husband. After what seemed to be an eternity a medi-witch finally called him.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Your husband wants you. Follow me please,"

Harry jumped up eagerly and followed the medi-witch into Neville's room.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Neville growled as he ground his teeth through another contraction.

"They made me fill out paperwork love," Harry explained as he walked over to his husband and took his hand.

"Oh...OUCH!" Neville groaned squeezing Harry's hand hard.

"Just breathe, love," Harry encouraged.

"Don't...Tell...me...to...breathe," Neville said through another contraction.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Harry asked.

"Every three minutes," Neville answered.

Just then the healer came in and examined Neville, finding that he was ten centimeters dilated. The healer told Neville and Harry that it was time to start pushing and after what seemed like hours, Neville and Harry heard a cry as the healer said, "Congratulations, It's a girl,"

But then Neville felt another pain rip through his body.

"Healer Pyle I am having another contraction," Neville gasped in pain.

"No, you're not, Mr. Longbottom-Potter, it's just the afterbirth," Healer Pyle explained.

To reassure Neville, Healer Pyle checked and saw another head crowning.

"Sweet Merlin there is another baby!" Healer Pyle exclaimed.

"What!" Harry said.

"Neville PUSH!" Healer Pyle instructed. After Neville pushed out the surprise baby, Healer Pyle said,

"It's a boy, Congratulations you two are the proud parents of healthy twins,"

When Neville got cleaned up and was sleeping and the babies were in the nursery, Harry went to the gift shop. He wanted to get his husband a special gift. When Harry went into the gift shop he spotted just what he wanted... teddy bears. The bears came in all colors, so Harry chose a pink bear and a blue bear. After paying for them he went back up to Neville's room and found his husband awake, holding their precious babies.

"Hi love, I'm glad you're awake, how do you feel?" Harry asked quietly as he kissed Neville's forehead.

"I am very tired. Aren't they cute Harry?" Neville responded smiling at his children.

"They are very cute. I bought you a present," Harry said

"You already gave me the greatest gift, love. But I want my present so show me,"

Harry removed the bears from the bag and showed Neville.

"The blue one is for giving me our first son and the pink one is for giving me our first daughter," Harry explained gently.

"They are sweet, Harry, Thank you,"

"You're welcome love," Harry answered as he put the bears on the bedside table and then leaned over Neville and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Har?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hold our son?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said excitedly as he reached down and carefully picked up the bundle of blue blankets.

"Suport his head," Neville instructed.

"I've got him. Right, little man your papa has got you," Harry said as he cooed for the first time at his son.

"Would you like to know our children's names?" Neville asked as he watched his husband and son, then smiling he looked down at his daughter who was sleeping.

"Yes,"

"Well, you're holding Francis James named after his grandpas. We will call him Frank or Frankie for short," Neville said softly

"Hiya, Frank, I'm your papa and over there on the bed is your daddy and older sister," Harry said cooing.

"I am holding Alice Lily named after her grandmums, we can call her Ali for short,"

"Those names are perfect, love, now lets switch babies, I want to hold Alice,"

Harry and Neville switched babies and Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed. Both men sat there quietly looking lovingly at their babies with the teddy bears watching over the Longbottom-Potter Family. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

_blah_ means speaking

_**blah**_ means thinking

_**Two years later**_

The last two years have gone by quickly for Neville Longbottom-Potter and his husband Harry. The moment they brought Alice and Frank home they both knew their quiet life was over. Since then they have been going through a whirlwind of events, like the babies first appointment with the healer, when they learned to crawl, when they learned to eat solid food, and learning to walk and talk. Neville has been busy taking Alice and Frank to parks, play groups, and other activities . While Harry has been busy at work, having recently being promoted. Everything was just perfect for the family, except that Neville had started to become sick in the mornings again.

Neville was sleeping peacefully in Harry's arms when he was woken up by his children running in the room and jumping up on the bed. He smiled as he watch Alice and Frank jump on top off Harry to wake him up, Neville was just about to grab Frank to tickle him when Neville got sick. So Neville jumped off the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom, with the twins right behind him. He barley made it to the toilet when he started to throw up. Alice and Frank watched with wide eyes, watched as their daddy threw up they have never seen him sick.

_"Daddy sick?"_ Alice asked worriedly, as she moved closer to Neville to put her small hand on his back. Frank moved closer to Neville to give him a hug. Harry also followed and was watching from the doorway. Neville looked up at Harry and growled,

_"Get them out of here now,"_ Neville looked up and saw the startled look in his children's eyes as they ran behind their papa and hid.

Harry looked down at the startled twins, he took a hand of each child and lead them out of the room.

_"Let's go get some breakfast, ok kids?"_ Harry said to the twins.

_"K, papa,"_ Frank said softly with tears running down his round cheeks. Everyone thought that Frank looked just like Harry with his messy black hair and green eyes. Harry thought that both of the kids looked like Neville with their round faces. Alice has red hair and green eyes. Harry smiled down at his daughter who was wanting to be picked up. Harry picked up Alice and took Frank's hand an went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon Neville was finished in the bathroom so he went into the living room too floo the healer, so that he could make an appointment. He took a pinch of the floo powder stuck his head in and yelled Healer Pyle's office.

_"Healer Pyle's office, how can I help you?"_ Asked the floo receptionist.

_"I was wondering if you had any appointments available for this morning?"_ Neville asked.

_"Yes we have an opening in an hour, would you like that appointment, Mister...?"_

_"Longbottom-Potter and yes I would,"_

_"Alright we will see you in an hour Mr. Longbottom-Potter, have a good day,"_

_"Thank you,"_ Neville answered as he pulled his head out of the fire place and headed back into the bathroom for a shower. Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry was busy feeding two messy two year olds.

_"Ali, stop putting your eggs in Frank's hair,"_

_"He LIKES eggs in his hair Papa,"_ Alice said as she patted some more eggs on her brother's head.

_"Alice eat your eggs,"_

Alice looked at Harry and grabbed some more eggs and patted them on Frank's head and then threw the rest on the floor. Harry got up from where he was sitting and moved Frank's high chair away from his sister's chair. The twins looked at him and then looked at each other and started crying.

Harry was trying to calm them down when Neville came into the kitchen to see what was going on.

_"Harry what is going on?"_ Neville asked as he looked around his kitchen and saw a dirty dishes in the sink and on the stove, his son's head covered in eggs and a bowl of eggs on the floor. To top it off the twins were crying very loudly.

Harry looked up at his husband with a bit of guilt in his eyes. _"Well Alice was putting eggs in Frank's hair so I told her to stop and she did it again and then threw her eggs on the floor, So I moved Frank over and they both started screaming,"_ Harry explained.

Neville sighed as he walked over to Frank's high chair and move it back next to Alice's. The babies stopped crying when they where next to each other again.

_"Harry, I am going to the healer and I need you to watch the kids,"_ Neville said.

_"You want me too watch them by my self?"_ Harry asked.

_"Yes, Harry they are your children too. Now, after they are done eating give them a bath yes, love a real bath they don't get clean enough with the Tergo Spell. Then put a video in and while they are watching, you will clean this kitchen. After the video they will take a nap. They will nap for an hour, then they will want a snack. Just cut up some apples and give them juice. They will ask for c-o-o-k-i-e-s, but do not give them any. After the snack take them into the back yard and play, around noon they will want lunch. Once lunch is over take them for a walk it is warm enough so they don't need jackets, but put them in the wagon it will be easier for you. I should be home before dinner."_ Neville said.

_"I thought you where just going to the healers?"_ Harry asked._ "That sure seems like along time to be gone Love,"_

_"Harry, I never get anytime to my self, give me an afternoon off for once. I only asking you to watch our kids. I do it every single day,"_

_"Ok, ok, enjoy your self, and don't worry about dinner, I'll make it and I will clean up too,"_ Harry said as he drew Neville in for a hug and gave him a passionate kiss.

_"Thank you baby. Well I have to go now,"_ Neville said as he walked over to the twins.

_" Bye Alice. be good Frank," _Neville said softly to the children kissing each of them on the head, avoiding the eggs that were on his son's. Harry grabbed Neville around the waist and gave him another kiss goodbye. Neville then walked into the living room, stepped into to the fire place and flooed to the healers. The twins looked up at Harry with tears in their eyes.

_"Papa, where Daddy go?"_ Alice asked with her chin quivering.

_"Daddy had to go bye-bye for a little bit angel, but don't worry Papa's here,"_ Harry said as he tried to sooth his daughter.

_"NO,"_ Frank howled._ "Me want Daddy."_

_"Shhh, Papa's here,"_ Harry said frustrated as he tried to calm the children. Harry started looking around for something to calm the twins. He went in to the pantry and saw a box of cookies.

**_"Neville said not to give them cookies as a snack,"_ Harry thought._ "Oh, well what can it hurt?"_**

_"Who wants a cookie,"_ Harry asked the twins. When Alice and Frank saw the cookies they were quiet instantly. Harry handed each toddler a cookie which they happily ate.

_**"Hmm, that quieted them down I wondered why Nev doesn't like them eating cookies," Harry thought to himself.**_

When the twins finished eating their cookies. Harry took them out of their high chairs and lead them in they bathroom.

_."Papa me don't wanna bath,"_ Frank said.

_"Well you have eggs in your hair, so you need one,"_

_"No bath,"_ Alice said in agreement with her brother.

_"Yes bath, don't you want daddy to be happy when he comes home and sees you clean?"_ Harry asked.

_"No,"_ The twins answered in unison.

Harry looked at his children, sighed and decided that the _Tergo _spell would be his best bet. So he undressed the twins and cast the spell on each of them. He left them in the bathroom while he went to get their clothes and diapers. Harry was only gone a few minutes when he went back into the bathroom and found the twins were not there. Harry then heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Worried for his children's safety he sprinted to the kitchen, only to find Frank and Alice sitting on the floor with the box of cookies between them. Harry ran to there side to check and make sure they were ok. The only thing he found wrong with them, was that they were sitting naked in the middle of the kitchen. Harry then looked around trying to find out what crashed, but he couldn't see any thing broken or on the floor except the cookies. Harry just sighed as he grabbed Frank to dress and change him. Frank wiggled and squirmed as Harry tried to dress him. When Harry finally got him changed and diapered he turned to were Alice was sitting moments before, but now she wasn't there. Harry stood up haughtily and called,

_"Alice Lily Potter, where are you?"_ The only response he got was a giggle coming from the pantry. Harry walked over to the pantry and looked through the opened door and saw his daughter standing there holding a box of cookies that he knew he hid on the highest shelf. Harry just stared at his daughter wondering how she got his cookies. Alice turned around and gave Harry a big smile.

_"Hi, papa,"_ Alice said sweetly. Harry did not answer her instead he took the cookies, put them back on the shelf and the proceeded to dress her. Then he asked,

_"Alice, how did you get those cookies?" _

Alice just gave Harry a look like he was dumb and reached toward the cookies. Harry watched in amazement as the cookies floated off the shelf and landed on the floor in front of Alice.

_"Alice, oh your such a good girl. Can you do that again for papa?" _Harry asked Alice excitedly.

Alice nodded and watched as Harry put the cookies back on the shelf.

_"Ok honey, get the cookies,"_

Again, Alice reached for the cookies, and they floated to the ground again.

Harry picked his daughter up and gave her hug. Harry started to put the cookies away, because he knew that Neville did not want the kids to have any, but as he started to put them way Alice tugged on his pants.

_"Papa, me pwease have cookie?" _She asked Harry looking up at him with her big green eyes. Harry smiled at his daughter and nodded as he handed her a cookie. Harry decided she earned one because she can to magic at such a young age.

_"Ali, lets go find your brother we have left him alone for far too long,"_ Harry said as he picked up his daughter. Alice nodded and they walked out of the pantry in search of Frank. When they entered the kitchen Frank wasn't there.

_"Frank, were are you, buddy?"_ Harry called out.

_"Frankie, were you?"_ Alice mimicked Harry.

When Harry didn't get a response he started to search the house for his son.

When they didn't find Frank in the Living room or dining room, Harry asked Alice where she thought her brother was. She answered,

_"In pwayroom, Papa,"_

_"You think he is in the playroom?" _

Alice nodded in response, so Harry and Alice headed to the play room and when they got there Frank was sitting in the middle of the room with all of his toys swirling around him. Harry put Alice down and watched his son in amazement. He could not help but wonder why Neville did not tell him about their children's magical abilities. He watched as Alice walked over to her twin and sat down and joined in by adding her teddy bear into the whirlpool of toys flying around the room.

_**Meanwhile at the healers.**_

Neville was sitting nervously, waiting to be called into Healer Pyle's office. He felt bad for leaving Harry with the kids on such short notice, but after being sick the past few days and feeling unusually tired he had to find out what was wrong with himself. He thought that he may have the flu or maybe some kind of virus, or that he may be pregnant again. Soon though, he was called into the exam room. Once he was in the room the Medi-witch weighed him and took his temperature then told him to put on a gown. As the Medi-witch left the room she told Neville that the healer would be in soon. Neville settled back onto the table and waited for Healer Pyle's arrival. Soon Healer Pyle was in the room and began Neville examination. Within moments He knew what was wrong with Neville.

_"Congratulations, Mr. Longbottom-Potter you're pregnant."_


	4. Chapter 4

Neville stared at Healer Pyle in shock, he could not believe he was pregnant again. Neville had a million thoughts running through his head. What would Harry think, would he be angry or excited? What about the twins how would the reacted with a new baby in the house. Oh Merlin, what if it is twins again? Neville's thoughts were interrupted by Healer Pyle. 

_"Mr. Longbottom-Potter are you all right?"_

_"What, yes, just a little shocked,"_ Neville said as he looked up at the healer.

_"Oh, alright then do you have any questions? I believe this is your seconded pregnancy correct,"_ Healer Pyle asked.

_"Yes, I do have a coupled of questions,"_ Neville answered. _"My first question is how far along am I? Am I having one baby this time or twins again, because last time we got surprised by Frank and I would like to be prepared especially since I have two two years running around. And of course I want to know if the baby is healthy,"_

_"Alright,"_ Healer Pyle answered_ "Just lie back and we will do and ultrasound,"_

Neville did as he told and waited to hear the results of the scan. He had tears of joy running down is face as he waited excitedly to see his baby.

_"Mr. Longbottom-Potter if you look right here you can see your baby. From what I can tell there is only one and it is very healthy. Also you are three months pregnant .I'll print a copy of the scan so you can show your family this healthy baby boy,"_

Neville looked at the screen and wiped away a tear.

_"Thank you Healer Pyle...wait a second did you say a boy ?"_ Neville asked as he looked up at the Healer.

_"I am sorry Mr. Longbottom-Potter it just slipped out. I should have asked if you wanted to know"  
_Healer Pyle said in an apologetic tone.

_" It is quite alright, we did not find out with the twins but, I will be able to prepare myself for his arrival,"_

_"Ok Mr. Longbottom-Potter we are finished so get dressed and you can go to the front desk and make an appointment for next month. Also you can get your prescription for prenatal vitamins and the scan of your baby,"_

_"Thank you, Healer Pyle, may I use your floo? I would like to check up on my husband and children," _Neville asked.

_"Of course, you may. As you leave the receptionist will give you some floo powder," _Healer Pyle answered.

After Healer Pyle left the room Neville got dressed and walked to the front desk.

As he approached the desk, Neville wondered how he was going to tell Harry about the baby. Neville knew Harry would be in shocked but, would be ecstatic about the baby, he hoped. He also wonder how the twins would reacted having to share their daddy and papa with another baby.  
Neville knew that his life was about to get more hectic in the next six months. Again Neville's thoughts were interrupted as the receptionist started to talk.

_"How may I help you?"_ She asked.

_"I need to schedule a appointment with Healer Pyle for next month, I also need to pick my prenatal vitamins prescription and the scan of my baby,"_ Neville answered.

_"Alright,"_ answered the receptionist. _"What is your name?"_ She asked.

_"Neville Longbottom-Potter"_

_"Ok Mr. Longbottom-Potter, how is the twentieth next month at eleven a.m.?"_ She asked.

_"That should be fine,"_ Neville answered.

_"Alright, here is your prescription and the scan. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

_"Yes, Healer Pyle said you would give me some floo powder so I can fire call my husband,"_ Neville answered.

_"Ok, here you go,"_ The receptionist said as she handed Neville a sack of floo powder.

Neville was diretced to the nearest fire place he took a pinch of floo powder and flooed Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/n): I do not have a beta all mistakes are my own. Also thankyou to my reviewers.

Harry heard Neville calling him from the floo, so he left the twins in the playroom and walked into the living room. As Harry approached the fireplace he greeted his husband.

_"Hey, love how was your appointment?"_ Harry asked.

_"It went great...,"_

_"So your not sick or pregnant are you ?"_ Harry interrupted.

_"No I am not sick ...,"_ Neville answered his voice trailing off as he worried why Harry would care if he was pregnant or not._ "How are the twins ?"_

_"They are fine, I left them in the playroom,"_

_"Alright, have they had lunch yet?"_

_"No not yet but, Love why did you not tell me that they could do magic?"_ Harry asked curiously.

_"What do you mean they are doing magic? They have never done magic before!"_

_"Really, Ali levitated a box of cookies from the highest self in the pantry and Frank had his toys spinning around the playroom!"_ Harry said excitedly.

_"I can't believe I missed them doing magic for the first time,"_ Neville said with disappointment in his voice. _"Harry, I thought I told you not to give them cookies. The sugar makes them hyper."_

_"I only gave them a couple to calm them down after you left, when are you going to be home, Honey?"_

_"Still the playroom is probably trashed and knowing you the kitchen is still a mess,"_ Neville accused.

_"I'll be home after I go to the pharmacy and pick up my prescription."_

_"Don't worry Nev, I'll have the house clean by the time you get home," _Harry said. _"Why are you getting medicine? I thought you said you weren't sick?"_

_"Healer Pyle gave me a prescription for a vitamin, that's all," _Neville answered.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the playroom and Alice started to cry.

_"Harry what was that ?"_ Neville asked worriedly.

_"I don't know I better go check. Bye I love you,"_ Harry answered as he hurried off to check on the twins.

Neville slowly pulled his head out of the fireplace and sighed. He hoped that Harry will be happy when he told him about their new son. He placed his hand on his tummy as he walked to the pharmacy to pick up his vitamins. Neville knew that everything would be fine...eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran in to the playroom and found all of the twins toys and books all over the floor. In the middle of the mess was Alice who was sitting on the floor crying and Frank standing next to her. Harry stood in the door way with his mouth hanging open in shock. He quickly decided to just take the twins out of the playroom and go make them lunch. Harry picked up Ali and then picked up Frank and started walking toward kitchen. Once Harry saw that kitchen was still a mess he decided that instead of cleaning off the twin's high chairs that he would let them eat lunch in the living room. Harry popped in a video and then went into the kitchen to make lunch for himself and the twins. He quickly made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and poured milk into sippy cups for the twins. He carried the lunch into the living room and sat in front of the children. Harry then walked back into the kitchen to make himself some lunch, while he was in the kitchen Neville came home and the first thing he saw was Alice and Frank covered in peanut butter and jelly. Too top it off they also had peanut butter and jelly on the carpet. The twins looked up at Neville and gave him a big smile. 

_"Hi daddy,"_ They said together.

_"Hey babies, where is your papa?"_ Neville asked gently. Frank pointed toward the kitchen.

_"Thanks buddy, you two finish eating and I'll be right back."_

Neville headed toward the kitchen to talk to his husband. When he looked around the kitchen he was shocked to see it was worse then when he left that morning. Neville just sighed. Harry hearing his husband's sigh looked up and smiled. Harry stood walked over to Neville and wrapped his arms around Neville's waist.

_"Hey baby, your back early."_

_"I heard a crash and decided I'd better come home and make sure the twins are ok," _Neville answered.

_"They are fine. Ali and Frank are eating lunch,"_ Harry answered.

_"Yes, I know they have peanut butter and jelly all over my carpet,"_

_"They do?"_

_"Yes they do, and I thought you were going to clean the kitchen for me? Har, there eggs on the floor from breakfast!"_ Neville said aggravated.

"_Well, I was about to clean it but the twins messed up the playroom..."_

_"For Merlin's sake Harry, the playroom is a mess too?"_ Neville asked.

_"yes,"_ Harry answered meekly.

_" I am going to give the twins a bath and put them down for a nap. Then I am going to lie down. Please clean up the house. Merlin, what am I going to do when this baby is born? It will be like having four children to care for."_ Neville said as he put his vitamins and the scan of the baby down on the table and headed toward the living room to get Frank and Alice. Harry stood in the kitchen shocked. Had his husband just say he was pregnant? Harry walked over to the table and numbly stared at the bottle of pills he picked up that clearly said prenatal vitamins. Harry then picked up the scan and knew he was looking at a baby. Harry walked toward the bathroom and stood in the door way watching Neville bath the twins.

_"Babe, what do you think about me fire calling mum and see if she can take the kids for the night?"_ Harry asked

Neville looked up at Harry and said_ " I just washed egg out of Frankie's hair you did not give them a bath earlier did you?"_

_"No, sweetie I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll clean up the house and I will take you out to a nice dinner just the two of us what do you?"_

_"Ok, but don't fire call Molly in till you clean the house,"_ Neville said.

_"Alright I will get started right now,"_ Harry said as he turned and left the bathroom and head toward the playroom. He preformed a few cleaning spells and soon the room was back in order. He did they same to the living room and kitchen. Since he was finished he walked over to the fire place grabbed a pinch of floo powder and yelled out The Burrow.

_"Mum,"_ Harry called out. _"Are you there?"_

_"Harry, dear it is nice to hear from you how are Neville and the babies?" _Molly asked.

"_Everyone is fine. Mum are you busy tonight?"_ Harry asked.

_"No, dear I'm not busy. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well we were wondering if you can baby sit Frank and Alice tonight,"_ Harry said

_"Of course I can just let me gather up some things and I will be right over."_

_"Thanks Mum. See you soon,"_

_"Your welcome. Goodbye."_ Molly answered.

After Harry pulled his head out of the fire place, he stood up and walked toward his and Neville's bedroom,  
so that he could tell Neville that Molly was coming over.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry quietly walked down the hall to his and Neville's bedroom, opened the door slowly and looked lovingly at Neville who was lying on the bed resting with his hand on his tummy. Harry walked over to the bed, laid down, and wrapped his arms around Neville. 

"Nev, your not mad at me are you?" Harry asked quietly

Neville opened his eyes and turned and looked at Harry. He shook his head and answered,

"No, I am not mad just a little annoyed. Are you mad at me?"

"Neville why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"Because I yelled at you...," Neville said with his voice trailing off.

"I did no do what you ask, Love, you have every right to be mad at me," Harry answered softly.

"Harry I am pregnant," Neville said quietly with tears forming in his eyes.

"I know love I saw the scan on the table...why are you crying baby?"

"Because you do not want him," Neville answered as he buried face deeply into his pillow.

"I don't want him... what ever gave you that idea?"

Neville lifted his tear stained face off the pillow and said,

"When I fired called you, you said you are not sick or pregnant...,"

"Oh, baby I am so sorry. Of course I want this baby," Harry answered as he tried to reassure Neville. "Honey, I want as many children as we are blessed with you know I have always wanted a big family."

Neville sighed and snuggled closer to Harry.

"Good, I was worried you would not have loved him as much as you love Alice and Frank."

"Why do you keep saying him? It could be a girl?" Harry asked.

" He is a boy the healer told me on accident."

Harry smiled at Neville and hugged him closer . Harry reached down and pulled up Neville's shirt. Then Harry started to talk Neville's stomach.

"Hi in there, this is your papa and I love you very much,"

Neville just laughed as Harry talked to his tummy.

"Nev, when is baby due?" Harry asked looking up into Neville's eyes.

"In six months, I am three months pregnant." Neville answered.

" Ok, we only have six months to prepare? Do you think we will have everything ready?"

"Yes, I do we have almost every thing we need. Did you fire call Molly?" Neville asked.

" Yes, mum said she will come over and watch the kids. So why don't you get ready and I will wake them from their nap and put a video on for them?" Harry asked.

"No you get ready and shower you need too more then I do. Plus I do not need the house to be a mess when Molly comes over."

"Ok, ok," Harry laughed as he leaned over to kiss Neville.

"Love you."

"I love you too," Neville said as he returned Harry's kiss. The couple got off the bed and headed in different directions to get ready for their evening out.


	8. Chapter 8

Neville walked quietly into the twins room. He walked over to Frank's crib and saw that his son was still sleeping. Neville then heard a soft giggle coming from Alice. He walked over to her crib and smiled at her. 

"Did you have nice nap sweetheart?" Neville asked his daughter softly. Alice giggle in response. Neville picked her up and took her over to the changing table. He quickly changed Alice's diaper and redressed her. As Neville heard Frank start to wake he sat Alice on the floor and walked over to Frank's crib. Alice quietly walked out of the room without Neville noticing. As Neville busied himself with changing and dressing Frank Alice was walking into his and Harry's bedroom. Harry was in the bathroom just getting out of the shower when Alice opened the door and yelled,

"HI PAPA !"

Harry not expecting Alice to yell out, so he screamed and turned to look at Alice but she was running out of the room crying Harry quickly followed her.

"Ali wait sweetie, papa is not mad at you,"

Neville hearing the scream and Alice crying quickly picked Frank and walked into the hall. Alice ran as fast as she could and ran right in to Neville's legs. She then ran behind him and hid. As this was happening,Neville looked up and saw Harry running down the hall naked. Harry knelt down and held out his arms for Alice to come to him.

"Alice come here sweetie, your not in trouble. You just scared Papa," Harry said softly smiling at Alice. Alice slowly let go of Neville's legs and walked over to Harry. Harry scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss. Alice snuggled against him and said

"I sowwy Papa."

"It's ok princess."

Harry then looked over at Neville who just put Frank down because he was shaking from trying not to laugh at his husband.

"May I ask what is so funny about comforting our daughter?"

"Nothing sweetheart...but I think you forgot to get grab a towel as you ran out of the bathroom," Neville said laughing. Harry looked down and blushed.

"How long were you going to let me stand here like this in front of the kids Nev?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"As long as I would want Har. I like looking at you naked."

"Jeez, Nev." Harry said embarrassed "The kids are in the room."

"So what. They have seen their daddy and papa kiss before." Neville answered.

"Yes but we have always been fully clothed."

Neville smirked as he walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Nev, the kids..." Harry was interrupted as Neville grabbed his ass and pulled Harry in for another kiss.

"What about them?" Neville asked as he kissed Harry some more.

"Mmm, they are watching..." Harry said as he returned Neville's kisses.

"Heh hem," Molly Weasley coughed. Neville and Harry gave each other a look that said I guess the kids were not the only ones watching.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Um hi mum..."_Harry said embarrassed literally turned red all over . He stepped behind Neville in attempt to hide his nakedness. 

_"Hello boys,"_ Molly said it was very clear that she was embarrassed almost as much as Harry.

_"Hi Molly, well Harry and I must finsish getting ready,"_ Neville said. As soon as Harry said that he ran down the hall and into their bedroom.

_"Of course, dear where are the children?" _Molly asked.

Neville turned around and saw the children were sitting on the floor giggling. Neville knelt down and said.

_"Look kids Granny is here!" _Neville said excitedly.

Alice and Frank ran to Molly who wrapped both of them in a hug.

_"Well Molly, I am just going to finish getting ready,"_ Neville said

_"Of course we will be fine,"_ Molly said as she took each twin by the hand and led them into the playroom.

Neville turned and headed to his and Harry's bedroom. When he got in the room and shut the door he looked at Harry his eyes twinkling with laughter.

_"Nev, don't start,"_ Harry said but it was to late Neville was on the floor laughing.

_"Oh, you think this is funny do you? What would you do if your Gran saw you naked?"_ Harry asked sounded a little pissed because his husband was laughing at him._ " I would not be laughing at you."_

Between laughs Neville answered, _"You laughed at me when Gran caught us that one day in my room. Remember you ran and hid in the closet laughing and I was standing there embarrassed."_

_"Oh yeah...I forgot about that,"_ Harry answered sheepishly.

_"Hmm mmm, sure you did,"_ Neville answered with a pout.

_"Oh, baby don't be angry with me I am just embarrassed."_

Neville did not answer instead he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Harry worried that his husband was angry went to the bathroom door and started knocking.

_"Babe, are you ok?"_ Harry asked while knocking. When Neville did not answer Harry knocked again.

_"Nev, are you ok?"_ Harry asked starting to worry.

_"For Merlin's sake Harry I was going to the bathroom. Remember I'm pregnant? I will be going to the bathroom a lot."_

Harry walked over to Neville and wrapped his arms around him and started kissing Neville's neck.

_"How can I forget something like that?"_ Harry asked as he nuzzled his face into Neville's neck. Harry took

Neville's hand and lead him to the bed. After having Neville lay down, He sat next to him and lifted up

Neville's shirt. Then started to talk to Neville's tummy.

_"Hi in there it is Papa taking to you again. Me and daddy want you to grow and be strong and healthy. We_

_love you very much, Sirius yes we do."_ Harry said as he kissed Neville's stomach. Neville smiled as he laid back and let Harry talk to their unborn son. Then he realized that Harry called the baby Sirius.

_"Harry?"_

_"Yes, Love?"_ Harry answered looking at Neville.

_"Did you just name the baby?"_

_"Um...yeah kind of."_ Harry answered.

_"You want to name the baby Sirius?" _Neville asked.

_"Yes after my god father. I mean we named Alice after our mothers and Frank after our fathers. Sirius was_

_very important to me and I think we should honor his memory by naming this baby after him."_

_"Harry, Love?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think that is a wonderful idea."_ Neville said softly.

_"You do?"_ Harry asked with tears falling down his cheeks.

_"Yes I do. Now come on we have to finish getting ready."_ Neville answered standing up and pulling Harry

with him. He wiped away Harry's tears and then changed his clothes. Harry also finished getting ready. As

they were getting ready to leave theier bedroom Neville turned to Harry and said,

_"You know we have to tell Molly about the baby, right Harry?"_

_"She is going to faint,"_ Harry answered with a laugh.

So the couple walked hand and hand into the playroom, where the found Molly playing with the twins.

_"Mum, we have something to tell you." _Harry said with a grin.

_"Well boys, what is it?"_ Molly asked as she stood up and straitened her skirt.

_"Well, Molly I am pregnant!" _Neville answered excitedly.

_"What?"_

_"I am Pregnant in six months you will have another grandchild," _Neville repeated.

And just like Harry predicted Molly fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters except the twins. All the rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

_"How come people always faint when I tell the that I am pregnant?"_ Neville asked with a sigh of aggravation.

_"I do not know Love, but it at least it wasn't me this time right?" _Harry answered. Neville nodded as Harry knelt beside Molly and started to shake her.

_"Mum wake up."_

Slowly Molly opened her eyes and looked at Harry and Neville.

_"Neville, dear, did you just tell me that you are pregnant?"_ Molly asked.

_"For the second time yes Molly I am pregnant,"_ Neville answered.

_"How long have you been waiting to tell me?"_

_"What?"_ Neville asked.

_"Well when you found you were going to have the twins I was the last to know. So how many people know that you are expecting this time?"_ Molly asked

_" Oh, three people Molly," _Neville answered.

_"Who Hermione, Ginny, and Harry?"_

_"No, You, me, and Harry."_ Neville snapped at Molly.

Harry moved closer to his husband and put his arm around him. Neville leaned into Harry and sighed. Neville did not understand why Molly did not seem happy about their news.Harry sensing what was wrong with his husband asked Molly,

_"Aren't you happy, Mum? You are getting another grandchild. You did not have to be rude and ask us who we told before you. If you must know we just found out today."_

_" Oh, boys I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude. I am very excited and I will help out anyway I can." _Molly apologized.

_"Good because we will need it."_ Neville said as he moved toward Molly and gave her a hug. Molly returned the hug.

_"Oh, and Molly can you keep this a secret we don't want anyone else to know that we have another little boy on the way."_ Neville said with a smirk.

_"The baby is a boy?"_

_"Yes," _Neville answered.

_"Congratulations."_

_" Thank you Mum. Nev, It is time to go," _Harry said.

Neville looked down at his watch and nodded in agreement. He turned and knelt down in front of the children. He smiled at them and said,

_"Alice, Frank Papa and I are going now and we want you to be good for Granny ok?"_

Alice looked at Neville with her tears in her eyes and shook her head no. As Neville stood Alice latched on to his leg and started crying. Frank just looked from Alice to Neville before he also clang on to Neville. Neville looked up at Harry with a look of desperation in his eyes. So Harry walked over and pried Frank off of Neville leg .

_"Hey buddy, Daddy and I are only going to be gone for a little while so I want you to be a good boy and go play ok?" _Harry asked softly.

_"Ok Papa,"_ Frank answered as Harry put him down. Frank then walked over to Alice took her hand and lead her a way from Neville. Alice sat down on the floor, picked up her teddy bear, and watch as her parents left the room. Neville looked at the children one more time before Harry pulled him out of the room. Molly followed Harry and Neville out of the room.

_"Now boys it is not safe for Neville to apparate. It is harmful to the baby."_

_"I know Molly I have been pregnant before," _Neville stated.

_"Yes I know. well have a nice time,"_ Molly said as she walked Harry and Neville to the door.

_" Bye Mum," _Harry said.

Molly waved as the Neville and Harry left for the restaurant. She turned back into the house and thought,

_"Now it is time for me to get to work."_


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Blah" **_means thoughts.

Molly waved as the Neville and Harry left for the restaurant. She turned back into the house and thought **_"Now it is time for me to get to work."_**

Molly smiled to her self as she walked back into the play room.

_"Frank, Alice come here Granny has a present for you !"_ Molly said as she reached into her bag.

Frank and Alice stopped playing and walked over to Molly.

_"Look, children. Granny made you new sweaters,"_

Frank and Alice looked at the sweaters and smiled at Molly before the began to play again

_"Thank you, Granny"_

_"Your welcome, dears."_

Molly left the twins playing as she walked down the hall to Harry's home office. The room was small but neat. Molly had no trouble moving Harry's office into his and Neville's bedroom. As she walked back into what was now going to be Alice's room, Molly levitated Harry futon into the playroom. She smiled at the twins who were watching her. Molly then magically painted Alice's new room pink and transformed the rug from brown to blue. Molly then went into the twin's room and gathered Alice's clothes, crib, and dresser and levitated them to Alice's room. After arranging the furniture and putting away the clothes Molly decided that the room was perfect for her granddaughter. She wanted to add the finishing touches but decided that Neville would want to do that. Happy with her hard work Molly went to check on the twins, only to discover them missing from the playroom. Molly's ears perked up when she heard giggling coming from the kitchen. As she hurried down the hall she ran into Harry.

As she looked up at her adopted son she could only say,

_"Hello, Harry."_

_"Mum the kids are in the kitchen by themseleves! Weren't you watching them?"_ Harry asked angry.

_"No I was working on Alice's new room..." _Molly started but was cut off by Neville.

_"You did what?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_"Well, Neville I decided that I would help by setting up Alice in her new room."_ Molly said. 

_"You had no right to do that Molly! They are my children and it is my right to get to decide when and if they are ready to not share a room!" _Neville said angry as he combed his fingers through his hair.

_"I was only trying to help."_

_"No, we asked you over to watch and spend some time with the twins. From the looks of it you did not even feed them any dinner!"_

_"Now Neville..."_ Molly started

_"No I don't want to hear it. Now I have to take care of my children, excuse me." Neville said as he walked back into the kitchen._

_"Neville...let me explain.." _Molly tried talking again,

_"Mum, maybe you should go."_

_"Harry, I was only trying to help."_

_"I know Mum but I have to agree with Nev. We are their parents and we should make the decision regarding the kids."_

_"Alright I understand. I'll go now. Tell Neville I am sorry for over stepping my bounds and give the twins a kiss for me."_ Molly said as she turned and headed towards the fire place.

_"Bye Mum."_

_"Goodbye dear." _Molly said as she disappeared through the floo.

Harry turned and head toward the kitchen where he found that Neville had the twins in their high chairs and eating carrot sticks. Neville was at the stove cooking them dinner. Harry walked up to Neville and wrapped his arm's around his waist.

_"You ok now Babe?" _Harry asked Neville softly.

_"Yeah, I am ok."_

_"Do you need some help?"_

_"Sure, can you pour some milk into their sippy cups?"_

_"You bet," _Harry answered as he got the cups and poured milk into them. After putting on the lids and giving them to the babies he walked back over to Neville who dishing out the twins dinner. Neville handed Harry a bowl and they both started feeding the twins.

_"I love to help you with the kids Nev, I hardly ever get to help you with their dinner."_

_"That is because I feed them at five o'clock and you do not get home in till six or later."_

_"I miss a lot because of work don't I ?"_ Harry asked.

_"Yeah, but you have to work,"_ Neville said.

_"Maybe I should just quit my job,"_ Harry said as he gave Frank another bite of food.

_"What, why would you do that?"_

_"Nev, I want to help with the kids. I miss out on to much."_ Harry said putting Frank's bowl on the high chair tray.

_"Harry this is a big decision."_ Neville said as he put down Alice's bowl. He then turned and looked Harry in the eyes and said,

_"I will support what ever decision you make."_

_"Thank you Love,"_ Harry said as he leaned over and gave Neville a kiss. As they were kissing, Alice started to put her food into Frank's hair again. Neville looked up and smiled at the twins.

_"Well I guess you two are done and need another bath,"_ Neville said.

Harry laughed as he took Frank out of his high chair. Neville had Alice out of her chair and Harry handed him Frank.

_"I'll clean up in here while you give them a bath ok?"_

_"That sounds good," _Neville answered as he head off toward the bathroom. As soon as Harry had the kitchen clean Neville called to him,

_"Hey Harry, come here."_

Harry walked towards the twins bedroom only to find half of the bedroom empty.

_"Wow...it is so empty in here,"_ Harry said shocked as he looked around.

_"Yeah I know,"_ Neville said as he picked up Frank who was wearing pajamas and Alice who was only wearing a diaper.

_"None of Alice's clothes are in here and I don't want to really look in her new room by my self." _Neville said

_"Why it is just a bedroom."_

_"I know it is just a bedroom, but it means the twins are growing up and they don't need as much as they use to."_

_"Aww Sweetheart they are only two. They still need you and in a few months we will have a newborn to take care of."_

_"I know, I know. Now lets go look at her room,"_ Neville said as he shifted Alice in his arms so that Harry could take his hand. Harry smiled as he took Neville's hand and lead his family down the hall when they got to the door of his office he looked at Neville and said,

_"Ready, Hon?"_

Neville nodded and Harry opened the door.

_"Oh my,"_ Neville said as he looked around the room.

_"It is very nice in here. Perfect for our little girl," _Harry said as he sat Frank down onto the floor. Neville put Alice down and shrugged.

_"I guess it's nice."_

_"Are you still mad that you did not get to do this?" _Harry asked.

Neville bent down and picked Alice up and said,

_"Yes, we should have done this,"_ Neville said as he put a pair of pajamas on Alice.

_"I agree, Love."_

_Hey Nev? Where do you think all my stuff is?" _Harry asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville looked at Harry and sighed. 

_"Is that all you care about?"_ Neville asked. _"There is more important things to worry about then your precious things. How about the fact that I probably will not get any sleep tonight because the twins will be up all night crying. Just because Molly thought they are old enough to be separated."_

_"Of course that is not all I care about. You know that you and the kids are my whole world Nev."_ Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Neville waist and kissed him gently. Harry smiled as Alice giggled in Neville's arms. _"If the kids are up all night I will just move Alice's crib back into Frank's room alright?_

Neville smiled at Harry and nodded.

_"Now I think we should just give it a try."_ Harry said.

_"Ok,_ Neville said _"Do you want to help me put them to bed?"_

_"Of course Babe,"_ Harry said has he bent down and scooped up Frank.

_"Good,"_ Neville answered as he snuggled Alice closer to him.

_"Here, Harry take Alice and Frank into the living room and get settled on the couch, while I get some popcorn and put in a movie."_ Neville said as he handed Alice to Harry. Harry shifted Frank and gathered Alice in his arms and walked to the living room. As Harry got the twins settled he looked up and smiled as Neville put the movie in and came and sat with them. Almost instantly the twins climb into Neville's lap. Harry scooted closer to Neville and tried to pull Alice into his lap but she clung to Neville's shirt. Harry just sighed and reached for Frank. Frank shook his head no and buried his face into Neville's shoulder. Harry sighed at looked at Neville.

_"Now do you see why I want to quit my job? The kids do not even want me to hold them."_ Harry complained.

_"Love, they are tired and you know they always cling to me when they are tired."_

_"They started to cry when you left today. I bet they don't even cry when I leave for work."_

_"No, but that is because they are use to you going to work."_

Harry just sighed. Neville looked over at him and said.

_"Let's get the twins settled down and we will talk more after they are asleep. Ok?"_

_"Alright," _Harry said as he snuggle close to Neville and the twins. They sat in silence as they watched the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon the twins were fast asleep, and Neville looked down at them and smiled. Then he looked over at Harry and saw that he was a sleep

as well. Neville chuckled softly at the sight of his family sleeping he was tempted to let them all sleep on the couch. But Neville knew that

Harry wanted to talk so he carefully put Alice across Harry chest and stood up slowly so he would not wake up Frank. Frank stirred in

Neville's arms but did not wake. So Neville quietly walked down the hall to Frank's room. Neville walked in and laid his son down in the

crib. Neville stroked Frank's cheek and gave him a kiss.

_"Sleep tight, buddy. I love you,"_ Neville whispered as he left the room leaving the door opened a crack so that the light from the

hallway could shine in. Neville made his way back to the living room and saw that Alice snuggled up against Harry. Wishing that he had

his camera to take a picture of this sweet moment, Neville gently lifted Alice off of Harry. Alice whimpered a little but did not wake up as

Neville carried her to her new bedroom. Neville quietly walked into his daughter's room and carefully put Alice in her crib. After

whispering good night to the little girl, he left the room.

When Neville got back to the living room Harry was still asleep. So Neville climbed in Harry's lap and start to kiss him softly.

_"Mmm,"_ Harry moaned as he slowly woke up from Neville's kisses. Harry slowly looked around and noticed the twins were not there.

As he pulled Neville closer he asked,

_"Where are the kids?"_

_"I put them to bed,"_ Neville answered as he snuggled close to Harry.

_"Why didn't you wake me to help?_ Harry asked with a pout.

_"Well you were a sleep and you looked so sweet I did not have heart to wake you,"_ Neville said sweetly.

_"Thank you, Hon. Did they give you a hard time?"_

_"Nope they stayed asleep," _Neville answered._ "Harry where you serious about what we were talking about earlier?"_

_"About naming the baby Sirius?" _Harry joked. Neville just shook his head at Harry's joke and answered,

_"No about quitting your job and staying at home with us?"_

Harry pulled Neville tighter to him and answered,

"_Yes, I want to spend all the time in the world with you."_ Harry paused and kissed Neville. _"The twins."_ He paused again and gave

Neville another kiss. _"And with this baby and any other babies that come along."_ Harry said as he gently put his hand on Neville's

stomach. _"I love you all so much and miss you while I am at work."_ Neville hugged Harry tightly and whispered,

_"I know baby...but you love to work."_

_"I love my family more,"_ Harry answered.

_"Harry, you just can not quit your job" _Neville answered as he climbed out of Harry's lap.

Standing he turned and looked Harry in the eye. "_What about money?"_ Neville asked.

_"We have plenty of money. We still have money my parents left me, what Sirius left me, we also have they money that your _

_parents and grams left you. Not to mention money that I have saved from working as an Auror. We have plenty of money _

_babe."_ Harry answered as he also stood.

_"Ok so we have money but..."_ Neville started to say but Harry interrupted him.

_"But what don't you want me home with you and the kids?"_

_"Harry of course I do but you will get bored and then start following me around when I am trying to clean or take care of the kids"  
_

_"I could help,"_ Harry answered.

Neville walked towards Harry and said,

_"I know you could help me babe, but I have things pretty much under control." _Neville tried to explain.

Harry just looked at Neville and sighed as he turned to go their bedroom.

_"Harry, stop. I did not mean it like that,"_

Harry stopped in the hall turned and asked,

_"Then how did you mean it?"_ Harry snapped rather loudly.

_"Harry, please lower your voice you will wake the kids,"_ Neville said has he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry turned and glared at Neville as Neville shut the bedroom door. When Neville turned and faced him Harry repeated his question. 

_"How did you mean it?"_

_"Baby I just meant..."_ Neville started but Harry cut him off.

_"Meant what?"_ Harry asked angrily.

_"Well if you would stop talking before I answer. I would tell you."_ Neville snapped at Harry.

Harry look at Neville then sat down at his desk. He hated fighting with his husband. Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. Looking

up at Neville he said,

_"Baby, I just want to be with you and the kids. Why don't you want my help? I know I messed up today, but sometimes it seems _

_that Frank and Alice do not even know who I am. I do not want that to happen with little Sirius."_ Harry said as he laid his head on

his desk in frustration and tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

Neville looked at his husband, shocked that he did not know that Harry thought that the twins did not know him. Neville walked over to

Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Harry lifted his head from the desk look at his husband and wiped his tears as Neville said.

_"Baby, I did not know you felt that way. You should have told me . I understand now why you want to quit your job, and I am all _

_right with it, if you quit,"_ Neville said as Harry pulled him into his lap. Neville snuggled closer to Harry and put his head on Harry's

shoulder as Harry kissed him on the top of the head and asked,

_"Really?"_

With a laugh, Neville looked Harry in the eye and said,

_"Yes, Love really."_

Harry gave Neville a passionate kiss and hugged Neville closer to him. He could not wait until the next day, so that he could send and owl

to his boss telling him that he quit. Harry sighed happily as he felt a huge relief of stress being lifted off of his shoulders. Neville heard his

husband sigh, so he asked,

"_Are you happy, Babe?"_

Harry answered,_ "Yes, very."_

_" Good,"_ Neville answered as he got off of Harry's lap. _"Now let's get ready for bed."_

_"Yes dear,"_ Harry answered with a smile, as he sat back in his chair and watched his husband change into his pajamas.

Neville looked at his husband and asked,

_"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me as I change?"_

_"Yep," _Harry answered with a smirk.

_"Why?"_

_"Because I think your the sexist man on the planet." _Harry answered as he started to strip down to his boxers, leaving his clothes on

the floor.

_"Har, pick up your clothes and put them in the hamper,"_ Neville said as he head to the bed and pulled the covers back and got in.

_"Yes dear,"_ Harry answered as he picked up his clothes and threw them in the hamper. Neville watch as Harry came to the bed and

pulled the covers down on his side and got in the bed.

_"Baby, are you still going to think I am the sexiest man on the planet in two months when I am go to start to show?"_ Neville

asked as Harry pulled him closer.

_"Of course babe,"_ Harry answered. _"You know I thought that you were extremely sexy when you were pregnant with the twins."_

_"I love you, baby,"_ Neville said with a yawn. Neville laid his head on Harry's chest, as Harry answered,

_" I love you too,"_ Harry answered as he kissed Neville's head. Harry was answered by a snore from Neville. He chuckled as he

snuggled closer to Neville and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Harry woke before Neville, so he decided to get the twins ready for the day and let his husband sleep in for once.

Carefully untangling himself from Neville, he got out of bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. After his shower he put on a

pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt. Harry quietly left the bedroom and went to check on Alice. He entered her room and saw that her

crib was empty. Harry panicked and was about to wake Neville when he heard giggling coming from Frank's room. Harry ran into his

son's room and saw the twins laying side by side in Frank's crib. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the crib and picked up

his daughter. Harry looked at Alice and said,

_"You scared Papa, little girl,"_ Harry hugged Alice and then grabbed a diaper and changed her. He put Alice on the floor and then went

to change Frank. After Frank was changed he turned around to scoop up Alice but she was not in the room. Harry sighed and carried

Frank out into the Hall to look for Alice. He found Alice standing on her tip toes trying to open the door to his and Neville's bedroom.

Harry walked up behind her and put her on his other hip. Alice looked at Harry and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

_"Want Daddy."_ Alice said looking at Harry straight in the eyes.

_"No, honey Daddy is sleeping. How about we let daddy sleep in this morning?"_ Harry asked the twins as he walked towards the

kitchen.

_"No,"_ Frank answered and tried you wiggle his way out of Harry's arms. Harry tighten his grip on the twins since Alice started to wiggle

like her brother.

_"Want Daddy,"_ Alice repeated with her bottom lip quivering. Harry sensing that his daughter was about to cry and wake Neville, Harry

decided to bribe the twins.

_"If you two are quite for a little while, Papa will give you each a donut"_

The minute he said donut the twins stopped wiggling and cuddle into Harry as He walked into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen

Harry put the twins in their high chairs and got them one of the donuts cut it in half and put a piece on each tray. Harry then poured milk

into their sippy cups and opened up a can of fruit so that the twins would also have something healthy for their breakfast. After putting the

fruit in bowls and got to spoons for the twins, he put the bowls on their trays. Then Harry started to make him self some coffee. He was

surprised that he already got so much done and he did not even have his first cup yet. Then Harry decided to write the letter to his boss

that he was resigning. Harry checked on the twins who where happily eating their breakfast and then walked over to the drawer where he

and Neville keep the parchment, quills, and ink, gathered them and walked back to the table. When Harry got to the table he put down

the writing utensils and walked over to the coffee pot and poured him self a cup and grabbed a donut. After getting settled with his

breakfast he started his letter.

_Dear Head Auror Schmidt,_

_This letter is stating my two weeks notice. I intend to work the full two weeks and to help train another Auror for my replacement._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Satisfied that his letter was short and to the point, Harry put it aside and checked on the twins. Harry looked up just as Alice dumped her

fruit on the floor. Harry took a swig of his coffee, then said

_"You two must be ready for your bath."_

Frank started shaking his head and started to chant no bath. Alice joined in the chant when Harry took them out of their high chairs. The

twins just got louder as Harry headed down the hall towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Neville was waking up to the sound of his

children screaming no bath as loud as they could. Groaning as he got out of bed Neville headed toward the noise. When he got to his

children's bathroom and opened the door, he found Harry struggling to undress Frank and keep a naked Alice in the bathroom. Harry

did not notice when Neville opened the door, but Alice did and when she saw Neville she looked up and squealed,

_"Daddy,"_

Alice ran over to Neville and wrapped her arms around his legs.

_"Good morning Alice,"_ Neville said as he picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss. Alice gave Neville a sloppy kiss in return. Harry

smiled up at Neville and said,

_"Good morning, Love. Did you enjoy sleeping in?"_

_"Yes it was nice, thank you,"_ Neville answered as he smiled down at Frank who was hugging his legs.

_"Guess what I have done already this morning,"_ Harry said looking at Neville with a bit of pride in his eyes.

_"What?"_ Neville asked as he headed over to the bath tub and turned on the water.

_"I got the twins up and changed their diapers. I also got them their breakfast, and wrote that letter to my boss. The only thing I _

_have to do is mail it."_

_"Why don't you go and do that while I bathe the twins?"_ Neville suggested.

_"Are you sure, Hon. I don't mind giving them a bath,"_ Harry said.

Neville looked at his husband and said,

_"You have done so much already and I like giving them a bath."_

_"Ok, ok. I'll go send my letter off with Hedwig. We should then fire call Hermione and Ginny and tell them."_ Harry said as he

turned to leave the bathroom.

_"Alright we will,"_ Neville answered as he put the twin in the bath tub.

Harry headed back to the kitchen and got is letter. After he sealed he slipped on his shoes and headed outside to Hedwig's coop. After

giving the letter to his owl and telling her where to send it, Harry walked back into the house with a smile on his face. Has he entered the

house, Harry heard the twins giggles coming from the bath room and heard Neville talk lovingly to them. Harry knew at that instant as he

stood in the kitchen listening to his family that he made the right decision. In two weeks he would be able to spend all his time with the

people he loved the most his family.


End file.
